Mynos
Known in Greek mythology as the mythical ruler of the island of Crete, Mynos is one of theTitan's Atlas Underlords for thousands of years and spies in the service of the latter among the ranks initially of Emperor Anubis. History Generated on planet Earth by one of Cronus's queens, Mynos had the honor of joining together with a young Greek prince who bore his own name. As a beginake goa'uld, he ruled his subjects with a hard fist without exceeding the punishment, and rewarding the most deserving. His government on the planet earth lasted a long time in complete tranquility despite the constant conflicts, always won by the sovereign goa'uld with only the terrestrial forces and without ever resorting to Goa'uld technology. But the arrival of one of these technologies brought by a young emissary of the same Cronus called pasifae, changed the character of the sovereign of Crete. The use of the sarcophagus changed the character of Mynos, causing him to perform numerous massacres among the defeated populations. In particular, the imposition of a blood tribute was one of the causes of his fall. In addition to the sarcophagus, Mynos received orders to house Pasifae, a goa'uld scientist intent on creating a new creature on the order of Cronus himself. Because of the unmantainability of the creature and the failure of the experiment, Mynos decided to build what was later called the Labyrinth, enclosing the creature within it, but demanding a tribute of human lives to feed the monster, in the false hope of keep the reins of control over the Crete sweatshirts and beyond. Unfortunately for Mynos, a young Tau'rì of Greek origin managed to finish this bloody custom, even managing to seriously injure the same sovereign goa'uld. Understanding his own defeat, Mynos left the planet Earth on the planet Rhodes. After creating a new monarchy, he reigned undisturbed on the planet by stealing mature symbionts to several goa'uld including Atlas himself. The latter, fed up with constant thefts of symbionts and not only, decided to intervene by defeating Mynos himself in a battle on the surface of the planet. The titan, after evaluating Mynos' skills, decided to save his life by taking him under his protective wing, but annexing the planet the same. For the next millennia, Mynos remained faithful to the service of Atlas, administering the planet and preparing the fleet for the titan in view of an upcoming elevation to the rank of System Lord. Detached from the clashes of the other goa'uld, Mynos only learned very late about Ra's death and the return of an ancient threat. After being offered as an infiltrated spy in the ranks of Anubis, he worked in the following years, avoiding to draw the attention of the goa'uld, towards the most important planets of the same Atlas. But the situation however degenerated when unexpectedly the attack on the Hasara Space Station , led to the death of the High System Lord's benefiting the same Anubis. Stargate Renaissance Just the advent of Anubis allowed the same Atlas to emerge as the new High System Lord thanks to the subtle mediation carried out by the same Mynos. The latter, while maintaining a facade as a follower of Anubis, worked to provide military information from the Anubis forces to the same Atlas and to the coalition of the new High System Lord's. it was precisely this information that enabled an end to topple Anubis's domain for the first time, allowing Atlas to emerge particularly in the new dynasty. After revealing his double game, he eliminated many of the spies infiltrated into the ranks of the same Atlas, earning the planet Rhodes as well as a percentage of the proceeds of his economy. After the fall of Anubis, he became one of the most important underlords among the Titan's of Atlas. Personality Despite the influence of the sarcophagus millennia earlier, Mynos's mind managed to cleanse itself of the side effects, allowing the goa'uld not to repeat past mistakes. Determined and loyal, Mynos possesses the gift of empathy, a weapon he uses to infiltrate and steal information. Category:Goa'uld Category:Underlords Category:Atlas Underlords